


Extraviado

by Hessefan



Series: Delicatessen [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Amnesia, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy estaba tranquilo, sabía que su espadachín era fuerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraviado

**#8 Extraviado.  
[Zoro  & Luffy; Gen o BL; 496 palabras]**

* * *

Zoro era como un perro: no importaba por cuántas horas desapareciera o lo muy perdido que anduviera, siempre volvía. Sin embargo en esa ocasión llevaban varios días sin tener noticias de él.

Luffy estaba tranquilo, sabía que su espadachín era fuerte por muy pesimista que se hubiera puesto el grupo al respecto.

— _¿Y si está muerto?_

Robin, Nami, Usopp… ellos tres era los más fatalistas, aunque Franky lloraba sobre una tumba improvisada, Brook tocaba réquiems y Chopper preparaba más medicina de la necesaria… Sanji cocinaba, su mundo no se detenía, si bien admitía que era raro que el _marimo_ no regresara.

Pasaron los días convirtiéndose en semanas. No podían estar más tiempo detenidos, muchos barcos sabían que ellos llevaban varios meses anclados en ese lugar y sería cuestión de tiempo para que la marina o los oportunistas fueran a por ellos. Pero Luffy no iba a zarpar sin Zoro.

Las búsquedas organizadas fueron en vano. Hasta que un día Nami y Chopper regresaron al barco corriendo. Habían encontrado a Zoro viviendo con una pareja de ancianos en una cabaña perdida en medio del bosque. Cuando Luffy supo la razón no pudo evitar reír a su manera.

—¡Luffy, no es gracioso, Zoro perdió la memoria! —Nami no entendía cómo ese chico podía ser tan despreocupado.

—Lo siento, Nami… es que no me extraña que siendo él también pierda la memoria.

—Es hilarante —apuntaló Sanji dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

—¡Lo que importa es que está vivo! —exclamó Luffy con alegría— Si sigue vivo, sigue siendo Zoro, _mi_ Zoro…

—Pero… Luffy —Chopper le tironeó del chaleco para hablarle con amargura— no recuerda nada de su vida como pirata, no sabe quiénes somos, para él es como si… no existiéramos.

Luffy suspiró palmeándole el sombrero en señal de consuelo. Se ajustó el propio y bajó del Sunny para ir en busca de su espadachín.

En cuanto Zoro vio que esa mujer insistente había regresado, frunció el ceño de enojo, pero enseguida se aplacó al ver la sonrisa del chico que la acompañaba. Parpadeó, tratando de encontrarle sentido a esa ligera emoción que lo había subyugado.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—Claro que sí, Zoro. Soy Luffy… ¡vamos!

Un sombrero y una sonrisa iluminando la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido.

—¿Eres pirata?

— _Ajá_ …

—Lo siento, yo…

Pasos a través de la selva, sin comprender por qué seguía esa luz que el chico despedía.

—No importa, Zoro… estás aquí, es todo lo que necesito para seguir mi viaje.

—No te recuerdo, aunque siento que te conozco.

Una nueva sonrisa y la promesa irrompible del doctor… encontrarían la cura.

—Ok, entonces… —Sería como volver a empezar— ¿Quieres ser mi _nakama_?

Fue su risa lo que le llevó a asentir. Seguía sin entender por qué esa necesidad de estar a su lado. Algún día comprendería por qué se sentía así cuando Luffy lo miraba. Algún día, los efectos de la _akuma_ desaparecerían y él recordaría por qué ese chico era tan importante en su vida.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: OP es de Oda =)


End file.
